eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1956
Japanese Movie Database lists 552 films released in Japan during 1956.1956年 公開作品一覧　552作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. There were 514 feature films this year. Of the features released by the five major studios, 32 were in color; 345 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 169 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant Japanese releases of the year, Ichiwaka's Harp of Burma and Imai's Darkness at Noon, which took up the previously taboo theme of criticism of the nation's courts. The new "Sun tribe" genre surpassed romantic melodramas as Japan's most popular film genre this year.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. pp. 257-258. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1956-01-03 (「少年宮本武蔵」より　晴姿稚児の剣法) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-01-03 (角帽三羽烏) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-01-03 (あばれ行燈) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-01-03 (花の渡り鳥) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-01-03 (薔薇の絋道館) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-01-03 (羅生門の妖鬼) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-01-03 (多羅尾伴内シリーズ　戦慄の七仮面) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda; Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-01-03 (へそくり社長) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1956-01-03 (決闘巌流島) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1956-01-03 (ただひとりの人) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-01-03 (裏町のお転婆娘) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1956-01-08 (伝七捕物帖　花嫁小判) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1956-01-08 (むすこ大学) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-01-08 (若人のうたごえ　お母さんの花嫁) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-01-08 (北海の叛乱) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe; Masaki Mori) * 1956-01-08 (黒田騒動) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1956-01-08 (忍術左源太) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-01-08 (ウッカリ夫人とチャッカリ夫人　夫婦御円満の巻) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-01-08 (悪の報酬) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-01-08 (丹下左膳　乾雲の巻) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-01-08 (新諸国物語 オテナの塔　後篇) / Tōhō (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-01-09 (又四郎喧嘩旅 - Matashirō kenka-tabi) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-01-09 (花嫁のため息) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1956-01-14 (若人のうたごえ　明日への招待) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-01-14 (森繁の新婚旅行) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-01-14 (花嫁会議) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-01-14 (驟雨) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1956-01-15 (子供の眼) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1956-01-15 (白い橋) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1956-01-15 (新平家物語　義仲をめぐる三人の女) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1956-01-15 (新妻の寝ごと) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1956-01-15 (晴姿一番纏) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-01-15 (赤穂浪士　天の巻 地の巻) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-01-15 (第８監房) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1956-01-15 (朝やけ決戦場) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-01-21 Harp of Burma (ビルマの竪琴　第一部望郷篇 - Biruma no tategoto) Nikkatsu (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1956-01-21 (ただひとりの人　第二部) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-01-22 (大当り男一代 - Ōatari otoko ichidai) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1956-01-22 (裏町のお嬢さん) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1956-01-22 (君ひとすじに) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-01-22 (虚無僧変化　鍔鳴り街道) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1956-01-22 (恋と金) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1956-01-22 (拳銃対拳銃) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-01-22 (若い樹) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1956-01-22 (乱菊物語) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1956-01-29 (君のうたごえ) Shōchiku (Tetsuo Takada) * 1956-01-29 (早春) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1956-01-29 (背広さんスカートさん) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1956-01-29 Warning from Space or Mysterious Satellite (宇宙人東京に現る or 宇宙人東京に現わる - Uchūjin Tokyo ni arawaru) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1956-01-29 (豹の眼) Daiei (Shūkichi Suzuki) * 1956-01-29 (大地の侍) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-01-29 (電光空手打ち) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-01-29 (電光流星空手打ち) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-01-29 (黒帯三国志) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1956-01-29 (彼奴を逃すな) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1956-01-29 (丹下左膳　坤龍の巻) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-01-29 (愉快な仲間　赤ちゃん特急) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1956-01 (瓜子姫とあまのじゃく) / 人形映画製作所 (Yoshitsugu Tanaka; Tadahito Mochinaga) February * 1956-02-04 (ほまれの美丈夫) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-02-04 (狸小路の花嫁) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-02-05 (嫁ぐ日) 近代映画協会 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1956-02-05 (何故彼女等はそうなったか) Shintōhō (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1956-02-05 (まらそん侍) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1956-02-05 (青竜の洞窟) Daiei (Shūkichi Suzuki) * 1956-02-05 (ますらを派出夫会) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-02-05 (幸福はあの星の下に) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-02-05 (銀心中) Nikkatsu (Kaneto Shindō) * 1956-02-05 (丹下左膳　完結篇) Nikkatsu (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-02-11 (お父さんはお人好し　かくし子騒動) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-02-11 (銭形平次捕物控　死美人風呂) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1956-02-11 (名君剣の舞) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-02-11 (獅子丸一平　第三部) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-02-12 (駄々っ子社長) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-02-12 (黒猫館に消えた男) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-02-12 (逃げてきた花嫁) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-02-12 (俺は犯人じゃない) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-02-12 (白井権八) 宝塚映画 (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-02-12 (美貌の園　前篇嘆きの花　後篇愛憎の夜) Shōchiku (Jirō Sugioka) * 1956-02-12 (ビルマの竪琴　第二部) Nikkatsu (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1956-02-18 (絵を描く子供たち) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1956-02-18 (びっくり捕物帖　女いれずみ百万両) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-02-18 (鍔鳴浪人) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-02-18 (警視庁物語　逃亡五分前 - Keishichō monogatari: Tōbō gofun mae) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-02-18 (続・ますらを派出夫会　お供を辛いね) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-02-18 (チエミの初恋チャチャ娘) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-02-19 (涙の花道) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1956-02-19 (お父さんはお人好し　産児無制限 - Otōsan wa ohitoyoshi: Sanji museigen) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-02-19 (虹いくたび) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1956-02-19 (風船) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1956-02-19 (続この世の花　第六部月の白樺　第七部別れの夜道) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-02-25 (若さま侍捕物手帖　べらんめえ活人剣) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-02-25 (若さま侍捕物手帖　地獄の皿屋敷) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-02-25 (野口英世の少年時代) 東映教育映画部 (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1956-02-25 (神阪四郎の犯罪) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1956-02-25 (極楽剣法　前篇　地獄剣の挑戦) Nikkatsu (Santarō Marune) * 1956-02-26 (父と子と母) Eiga (Kazuo Inoue) * 1956-02-26 (泉) Shōchiku (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1956-02-26 (大学の武勇伝) Shintōhō (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-02-26 (柳生連也斎　秘伝月影抄 - Yagyū renyasai: Hidentsuki kageshō) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-02-26 (姿なき一〇八部隊) Daiei (Takeshi Satō) * 1956-02-26 (奥様は大学生) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-02-26 (暗黒街) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1956-02-28 (西海国立公園) Eiga (Zensuke Nishio) March * 1956-03-01 (剣豪二刀流) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-03-01 (鼻の六兵衛) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-03-04 (旅がらす伊太郎) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-03-04 (足のある幽霊) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-03-04 (お化け駕籠) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1956-03-04 Map of Murder (東京犯罪地図 - Tōkyō hanzai chizu) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1956-03-06 (社長三等兵) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-03-06 (イカサマ紳士録) Tōhō (Shigeru Tajiri) * 1956-03-06 (見事な娘) Tōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1956-03-08 (快剣士笑いの面) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-03-08 (警視庁物語　魔の最終列車 - Keishichō monogatari: Ma no saishū ressha) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-03-11 (四人の誓い) Produce Circle (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1956-03-11 (魔の季節　春のみづうみ - Ma no kisetsu: Haru no mizuumi) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1956-03-11 (高校生卒業前後) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1956-03-11 (浅草の灯) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-03-13 (続イカサマ紳士録　おとぼけ放射能) Tōhō (Shigeru Tajiri) * 1956-03-13 (剣豪対豪傑誉れの決戦) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1956-03-13 (鞍馬天狗　御用盗異変) 宝塚映画 (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1956-03-14 (死の十字路) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1956-03-14 (地獄の波止場) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1956-03-14 (極楽剣法　後篇　月明の対決) Nikkatsu (Santarō Marune) * 1956-03-15 (続源義経) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-03-15 (白扇　みだれ黒髪) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-03-18 (続二等兵物語　五里霧中の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1956-03-18 (たぬき) / 京都映画　(Teruo Hagiyama) * [1956-03-18 (しゃぼん玉親爺) Daiei (Shigeo Nakaki) * 1956-03-18 (赤線地帯) Daiei (Kenji Mizoguchi) * 1956-03-20 (駆出し社員とチャッチャ娘) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-03-20 (続へそくり社長) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1956-03-20 (漫才長屋は大騒ぎ) 宝塚映画 (山崎憲成) * 1956-03-21 (港の乾杯　勝利をわが手に) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1956-03-21 (色ざんげ) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1956-03-22 (富士は生きている) 東映教育映画部 (Kanashi Shimomura) * 1956-03-22 (雪崩) Toei (Nobuo Aoyagi)Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1956-03-26 (水戸黄門漫遊記　怪力類人猿) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-03-26 (げんこつ社員) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-03-27 Darkness at Noon (真昼の暗黒 - Mahiru no ankoku) 現代ぷろ (Tadashi Imai) * 1956-03-27 (隠密七生記　剣雲碓氷峠の乱陣) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-03-28 (女の足あと) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1956-03-28 (腰元行状記) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1956-03-28 (浅太郎鴉) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1956-03-28 (愛情の決算) Tōhō (Shin Saburi) * 1956-03-28 (青春をわれらに) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1956-03-28 (ここに幸あり　前篇 誘惑の港) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) April * 1956-04-01 (続隠密七生記　龍攘虎搏の決戦) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-04-04 (青空剣法より　弁天夜叉) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-04-04 (刑事部屋) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1956-04-04 (現金の寝ごと) Daiei (Motoo Nishimura) * 1956-04-04 (剣法奥儀　飛剣鷹の羽) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-04-04 (無敵の空手！　チョップ先生) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-04-04 (女房族は訴える) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1956-04-04 (広重) * [1956-04-04 (ここに幸あり　後篇 花咲く朝) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-04-04 (東京の人　前後篇) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1956-04-11 (お母さんの黒板) Shōchiku (Keisuke Sasaki) * 1956-04-11 (愛と智恵の輪) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1956-04-11 (栄光と驀走王) Shintōhō (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1956-04-11 (忍術武者修業) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-04-11 (裁かれる十代) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-04-11 (長脇差奉行) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-04-11 (竜巻三四郎) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1956-04-11 (吸血蛾 - Kyūketsuga) Tōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1956-04-11 (浴槽の死美人) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-04-11 (漫才長屋に春が来た) 宝塚映画 (山崎憲成) * 1956-04-17 (十九の春) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1956-04-17 (夕やけ雲) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1956-04-18 (ノイローゼ兄さんガッチリ娘) Shintōhō (Bunjin Kurata) * 1956-04-18 (人情馬鹿) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1956-04-18 (鬼の居ぬ間) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1956-04-18 (のり平の三等亭主　愉快な家族) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1956-04-18 (乙女心の十三夜) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1956-04-18 (夜間中学) Honda) * [1956-04-18 (快傑耶茶坊　前篇　流血島の鬼) Nikkatsu (Santarō Marune) * 1956-04-18 (快傑耶茶坊　後篇　絶海の死闘) Nikkatsu (Santarō Marune) * 1956-04-19 (悲恋　おかる勘平) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-04-19 (頑張れゴンさん) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-04-23 (天国はどこだ) Shintōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1956-04-23 (残菊物語) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1956-04-23 (新婚日記　恥しい夢) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1956-04-25 (流転) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1956-04-25 (道) / 山王クラブ (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1956-04-25 (異国物語　ヒマラヤの魔王) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-04-25 (三つ首搭) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi); Shigehiro Ozawa (小沢茂弘) * 1956-04-25 (チエミの婦人靴) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1956-04-25 (婚約三羽烏) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-04-25 (愛情) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1956-04-25 (黒帯有情　花と嵐) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1956-04 (幽霊船) 大藤スタジオ (Noburō Ōfuji) May * 1956-05-01 (続君ひとすじに) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-05-01 (お父さんはお人好し　優等落第生) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-05-01 (火花) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1956-05-03 (白い魔魚) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1956-05-03 (異国物語　ヒマラヤの魔王 双竜篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-05-03 (父子鷹) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-05-03 (妻の心) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1956-05-03 (青い芽) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1956-05-03 (力道山の世界征服) Nikkatsu (Torahiko Ise) * 1956-05-03 (力道山空手チョップの嵐　東京大会) Nikkatsu ([[ * 1956-05-03 (雑居家族) Nikkatsu (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1956-05-03 (ホガラカさん　前篇) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1956-05-10 (ならず者) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-05-10 (のり平の浮気大学　愉快な家族) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1956-05-10 (再び捲起す空手旋風　大阪大会) Nikkatsu * 1956-05-10 (東京バカ踊り) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-05-11 (次男坊故郷へ行く) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-05-11 (肉体の魅惑) Shintōhō (Tsunenori Iwasawa) * 1956-05-11 (金語楼の兵隊さん) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-05-11 (鼠小僧忍び込み控) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1956-05-11 (新婚日記　嬉しい朝) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1956-05-11 (おしどり囃子) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-05-11 (異国物語　ヒマラヤの魔王 日月篇) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-05-11 (ホガラカさん　後篇) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1956-05-17 (あの娘が泣いてる波止場) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1956-05-17 (姉さんのお嫁入り) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1956-05-17 (太陽の季節) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1956-05-17 (五人のデザイナー) 日本映画新社 (Teruo Atsumi) * 1956-05-17 (恋すがた狐御殿) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1956-05-18 (女難屋敷) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1956-05-18 (検事とその妹) Shintōhō (Masato Koga) * 1956-05-18 (お父さんはお人好し　迷い子拾い子) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-05-18 (祇園の姉妹 - Gion no shimai) Daiei (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1956-05-18 (剣法奥儀　二刀流雪柳) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-05-18 (大学の石松) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-05-24 (銀蛇の岩屋) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1956-05-24 (忠治祭り　剣難街道) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-05-24 (大暴れチャチャ娘) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-05-24 (殺人計画完了) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-05-24 (唄祭けんか道中) 宝塚映画 (Isamu Kuratani) * 1956-05-24 (江戸三国志　第一部) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-05-25 (喧嘩鴛鴦 - Kenkaoshidori) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-05-25 (忍術選手権試合) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-05-25 (人妻椿　前篇誘惑の巻　後篇抱擁の巻) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1956-05-29 (続銀蛇の岩屋　完結篇) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1956-05-31 (続ただひとりの人) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-05-31 (夏場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1956-05 (一寸法師) 日動映画 (Taiji Yabushita) June * 1956-06-01 (伝七捕物帖　女狐駕籠) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1956-06-01 (無法者の島) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1956-06-01 (娘の修学旅行) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1956-06-01 (江戸三国志　疾風篇) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-06-01 (母子像) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-06-01 (不良少年) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1956-06-01 (極楽第一座　アチャラカ誕生) 連合映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-06-06 (大学の剣豪　京洛の暴れん坊) Shintōhō (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-06-07 (ひとりの母の記録) 岩波映画 (Takahide Kyōgoku) * 1956-06-07 (名寄岩　涙の敢闘賞) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1956-06-08 (或る夜ふたたび) (Heinosuke Gosho) * [1956-06-08 (花の兄弟) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1956-06-08 (月夜の阿呆鳥) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-06-08 (江戸三国志　完結迅雷篇) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-06-08 (無法街) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-06-08 (唄祭母恋しぐれ) 宝塚映画 (Isamu Kuratani) * 1956-06-08 (疾風！鞍馬天狗) 宝塚映画 (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1956-06-08 (緑なる人　前篇別れの夜汽車) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1956-06-11 (力道山・シャープ最後の決戦) Nikkatsu ([[ * 1956-06-12 (カラコルム) 日本映画新社 * 1956-06-14 (暴力の王者) Shintōhō (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1956-06-14 (屋根裏の女たち) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1956-06-14 (女中さん日記) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1956-06-14 (満月あばれ笠) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-06-14 (笑の魔術師) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-06-14 (森繁よ何処へ行く) Eiga (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1956-06-14 (幽霊タクシー) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-06-14 (ドラムと恋と夢) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-06-14 (火の鳥) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1956-06-15 (楽天夫人 - Rakuten fujin) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-06-15 (緑なる人　後篇愛の奔流) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1956-06-19 (名犬ものがたり) / Tanpopo (Zen Imaizumi) * 1956-06-21 (あなたも私もお年頃) Daiei (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1956-06-21 (漫才提灯) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1956-06-21 (若様侍捕物帳　魔の死美人屋敷) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-06-21 (権三と助十　かごや太平記) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-06-21 (流離の岸) Nikkatsu (Kaneto Shindō) * 1956-06-21 (思い出月夜) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1956-06-22 (怪盗鼠小僧　祭に消えた男) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1956-06-22 (続この世の花　第八部　さすらいの浜辺) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-06-22 (現代の欲望) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1956-06-22 (白夫人の妖恋) / Shaw Brothers (Shirō Toyoda) * 1956-06-22 (極楽第一座　アチャラカ大当り) 連合映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-06-27 (怨霊佐倉大騒動) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-06-28 (処刑の部屋 - Punishment Room) Daiei (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1956-06-28 (売春) 中央文化映画 (沼沢伊勢三) * 1956-06-28 (逆襲獄門砦) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1956-06-28 (泣き笑い土俵入り) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-06-28 (東京の人さようなら) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1956-06-28 (与太者と若旦那) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-06-28 (三橋美智也のおんな船頭唄) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1956-06-28 (海の純情) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1956-06-28 (志津野一平シリーズ　謎の金塊) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-06-28 (夏場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1956-06-29 (青い夜霧の港町) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-06-29 (黒姫秘帳　前篇奪われた鬼面　後篇不知火の美女) Shōchiku (Tadashi Ashihara) * 1956-06 (五匹の子猿たち) / 人形映画製作所 (Yoshitsugu Tanaka; Tadahito Mochinaga) July * 1956-07-05 (女真珠王の復讐 - Revenge of the Pearl Queen) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-07-05 (月の紘道館) Daiei (Kengo Kimura) * 1956-07-05 The Swamp or Ghost of Chidori-Ga-Fuchi (怪談　千鳥ケ淵 or 「薄雪太夫」より　怪談 千鳥ケ淵 - Kaidan 'Chidori-ga-fuchi') Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-07-05 (満ちて来る潮) Toei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1956-07-05 (鬼火) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1956-07-05 (燃ゆる黒帯　花の高校生) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1956-07-06 (生きていてよかった) Film / 原水協 (Kiyomi Kuroda; Hiroshi Sekawa) * 1956-07-06 (青春の音) Sekikawa) * [1956-07-06 (茶の間の時間　愛情の波紋) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1956-07-12 (四谷怪談 - Yotsuya kaidan) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-07-12 (滝の白糸) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1956-07-12 (旗本退屈男　謎の幽霊船) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-07-12 (水戸黄門漫遊記　怪猫乱舞) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-07-12 (力道山、鉄腕の勝利) Nikkatsu ((Torahiko Ise) * 1956-07-12 (悪魔の街) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1956-07-12 (狂った果実) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1956-07-12 (魔の花嫁衣裳　前篇) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1956-07-12 (魔の花嫁衣裳　後篇) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1956-07-13 (のんき侍大暴れ) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1956-07-13 (続二等兵物語　南方孤島の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1956-07-13 (はりきり社長) Tōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-07-19 Ghost-Cat of Gojusan-Tsugi (怪猫五十三次 - Kaibyō Gojūsan tsugi) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1956-07-19 (しあわせはどこに) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1956-07-20 (阿修羅三剣士) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1956-07-20 (冒険時代劇　日輪太郎) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1956-07-20 (宝島遠征) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-07-20 (新婚第一課) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1956-07-22 (花嫁募集中) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-07-22 (漫才学校　爆笑八人組 - Manzai gakkō: Bakushō hachinin-gumi) / 上方演芸 / Kyōto Eiga (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-07-25 (花頭巾) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-07-25 (ねんねこ社員) Daiei (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1956-07-25 (にっぽんＧメン　特別武装班出動) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-07-25 (日輪太郎　完結篇 蛇地獄の怪人) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1956-07-26 (女大学野球狂時代) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1956-07-26 (恐怖の逃亡) Tōhō (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-07-26 (旅鴉でござんす) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1956-07-26 (箱入娘と番頭) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-07-27 (サラブレッド) Eiga (Teruo Atsumi) * 1956-07-31 (プロレス世界選手権　挑戦資格決定戦　力道山・タムライス　「６１分３本勝負」) Nikkatsu * 1956-07-31 (むすめ巡礼　流れの花) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1956-07-31 (洲崎パラダイス　赤信号) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1956-07 (ビールむかしむかし) / 人形芸術プロ (Tadasu Izawa) * 1956-07 (黒いきこりと白いきこり) 日動映画 (Taiji Yabushita) August * 1956-08-01 (晴れた日に) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1956-08-01 (快傑修羅王) Shintōhō (Santarō Marune) * 1956-08-01 (折鶴七変化) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-08-01 (あさ潮ゆう潮) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-08-01 (隠密秘帖　まぼろし城) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-08-01 (母恋月夜) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1956-08-01 (五十年目の浮気) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-08-01 (恋すれど恋すれど物語) 宝塚映画 (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-08-05 (金語楼のお巡りさん) Shintōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-08-05 (マリヤ観音　前後篇) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-08-07 (花の運河) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1956-08-08 (続折鶴七変化) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-08-08 (母を求める子等) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1956-08-08 (青年安兵衛　紅だすき素浪人) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-08-08 (南海の若武者物語　風雲黒潮丸) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-08-08 (お嬢さん登場) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1956-08-08 (囚人船) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1956-08-14 (花笠太鼓) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1956-08-14 (東京チャキチャキ娘) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-08-14 (勤王？佐幕？女人曼陀羅) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-08-14 (銭形平次捕物控　人肌蜘蛛) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1956-08-14 (スタジオは大騒ぎ) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1956-08-14 (逆光線) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1956-08-14 (地獄の札束) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-08-15 (水戸黄門漫遊記　人喰い狒々) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-08-15 (野郎ども表へ出ろ) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-08-15 (ボロ靴交響楽) Eiga (Motoo Nishimura) * 1956-08-15 (ロマンス娘) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-08-21 (俺は死なない) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1956-08-22 (弥次喜多道中記 - Yaji-kita dōchū) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-08-22 (続風雲黒潮丸　まだら狼) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-08-22 (復讐侠艶録) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-08-22 (ある女の場合) Tōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1956-08-22 (甲武信嶽伝奇　黄金地獄　人肌地獄) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1956-08-22 (君ひとすじに　完結篇) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-08-28 (アチャコの子宝仁義 - Achanko no kodakara jingi) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1956-08-28 (わが町) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1956-08-28 (暁の逃亡) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1956-08-28 (朱と緑　前篇朱の巻　後篇緑の巻) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1956-08-29 (力道山　男の魂) (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * [1956-08-29 (続勤王？佐幕？女人曼陀羅) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-08-29 (南極捕鯨団) 新理研 (Iwao Okano) * 1956-08-29 (太平洋戦争の記録　日本かく戦えり) Daiei (Toshio Takagi) * 1956-08-29 (髑髏銭) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-08-29 (大学の石松　ぐれん隊征伐) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-08-29 (へそくり社長とワンマン社長　へそくり社長敢闘す) Tōhō (Motoyoshi Oda) September * 1956-09-05 (三羽烏再会す) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1956-09-05 (金語楼の雷社長) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-09-05 (逢いぞめ笠) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1956-09-05 (天使もお年ごろ) Daiei (Motoo Nishimura) * 1956-09-05 (地下鉄三四郎) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-09-05 (忍術快男児) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-09-05 (へそくり社長とワンマン社長　へそくり社長純情す) Tōhō (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-09-05 (甲武信嶽伝奇　決闘地獄) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1956-09-05 (遠山金さん捕物控　影に居た男) 宝塚映画 (Masahiro Makino) * 1956-09-07 (あやに愛しき) 民芸 (Jukichi Uno) * 1956-09-07 (夜あけ朝あけ) 民芸 (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1956-09-11 (海の百万石) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-09-11 (大学の石松　太陽族に挑戦す) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-09-11 (女囚と共に) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1956-09-11 (好人物の夫婦) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1956-09-11 (力道・タムライス　最後の激闘) Nikkatsu * 1956-09-11 (ニコヨン物語) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1956-09-11 (狙われた男) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1956-09-12 (文七元結より　泣き笑い五十両) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1956-09-12 (君は花の如く) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1956-09-12 (世紀の勝敗) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1956-09-12 (夜の河) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1956-09-15 (忘れえぬ慕情) / シラ / テラ / パテシネマ　イヴ・シアンピ * 1956-09-18 (緑眼童子　神変からくり屋敷) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-09-18 (夕日と拳銃　日本篇 大陸篇) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-09-18 (隣の嫁) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1956-09-19 (鶴八鶴次郎) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1956-09-19 (スタジオ超特急) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1956-09-19 (怪異宇都宮釣天井) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1956-09-19 (不知火奉行) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1956-09-19 (兄とその妹) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1956-09-25 (地下から来た男) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-09-25 (大相撲秋場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1956-09-25 (標高８１２５米　マナスルに立つ) Eiga - Distributor (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1956-09-26 (涙) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1956-09-26 (新妻鏡) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-09-26 (続天使もお年ごろ) Daiei (Motoo Nishimura) * 1956-09-26 (惚れるな弥ン八) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1956-09-26 (水戸黄門漫遊記　鳴門の妖鬼) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-09-26 (緑眼童子　解決篇) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-09-26 (お初の方恋) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-09-26 (日蝕の夏) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) October * 1956-10-01 (双生児学級) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1956-10-01 (鉄血の魂) Shintōhō (Tetsu Taguchi) * 1956-10-01 (佐久間幹線) 新理研 (Gen'ichirō Higuchi) * 1956-10-01 (日本橋) Daiei (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1956-10-01 (夏の嵐) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1956-10-01 (青い怒涛) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1956-10-01 (大相撲秋場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1956-10-02 (御存じ快傑黒頭巾　神出鬼没 - Gozonji Kaiketsu Kurozukin: Shinshutsu kibotsu) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-10-02 (愛の翼　お母さん行ってきます) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1956-10-03 (女優誕生) Shōchiku (Hajime Ozaki) * 1956-10-03 (のんき夫婦) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-10-06 (京洛五人男) Shōchiku (Tatsuyasu Ōsone) * 1956-10-08 (森は生きている) / 独立映画 (Sotoji Kimura) * 1956-10-09 (恐妻一代) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1956-10-09 (新己が罪) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1956-10-09 (ふり袖太平記) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-10-09 (危し！獅子丸一平) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-10-09 (猫と庄造と二人のをんな) Eiga (Shirō Toyoda) * 1956-10-09 (浮気旅行) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1956-10-09 (肉体の密輸) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1956-10-10 (あこがれの練習船) Daiei (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1956-10-14 (この世の花　完結篇　第九部愛の裁き　第十部砂の抱擁) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-10-16 (勝鬨天魔峠) Shintōhō (Santarō Marune) * 1956-10-16 (裸足の青春) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1956-10-17 (月形半平太　花の巻 嵐の巻) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1956-10-17 (曽我兄弟　富士の夜襲) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-10-17 (風雲黒潮丸　解決篇　南海の若無者) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-10-17 (デンスケの宣伝狂) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1956-10-17 (泣け！日本国民　最後の戦斗機) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-10-21 (金語楼の天晴運転手物語) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1956-10-23 (黒い河) Shōchiku (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1956-10-24 (紀州の暴れん坊) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-10-24 (愛の海峡) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1956-10-24 (やくざ大名) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-10-24 (若人の凱歌) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-10-24 (嵐) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1956-10-24 (こぶしの花の咲く頃) 独立映画 (Miyoji Ieki) * 1956-10-24 (感傷夫人) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1956-10-24 (獅子丸一平　完結篇) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1956-10-31 (壁あつき部屋) 新鋭プロ (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1956-10-31 (軍神山本元帥と連合艦隊) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1956-10-31 (リンゴ村から) Daiei (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1956-10-31 (午後８時１３分) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1956-10-31 (妖蛇の魔殿) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1956-10-31 (怒れ！力道山) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1956-10-31 (哀愁の街に霧が降る) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1956-10-31 (殉愛) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1956-10-31 (飢える魂) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1956-10-31 (われは海の子) / 教配 (Jukichi Uno) November * 1956-11-07 (空飛ぶ円盤恐怖の襲撃) 国光映画 (Shin'ichi Sekizawa) * 1956-11-07 (ここは静かなり) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-11-07 (続花頭巾) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1956-11-07 (ふり袖捕物帖　若衆変化) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1956-11-07 (おかしな奴) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1956-11-07 (愛は降る星のかなたに) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1956-11-07 (アチャコ行状記　親馬鹿天国) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-11-07 Boy Detectives vs. Dr. Diabolic (少年探偵団　第一部　妖怪博士 - Shōnen tanteidan: Daiichibu: Yōkai hakase) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-11-13 (いで湯の姉妹) Tōhō (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1956-11-13 (天上大風) Tōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1956-11-14 (太陽とバラ) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1956-11-14 (別れの一本杉) Shōchiku (Teruo Hagiyama) * 1956-11-14 (波止場の王者) Shintōhō (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1956-11-14 (運ちゃん物語) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1956-11-14 (四十八歳の抵抗) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1956-11-14 (若いお巡りさん) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1956-11-14 (乳母車) Nikkatsu (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1956-11-14 (鞍馬天狗　第一話 白馬の密使) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-11-14 Boy Detectives vs. Evil 20 Faces (少年探偵団　第二部　二十面相の悪魔 - Shōnen tanteidan: Nijūmensō no akuma) Tōei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-11-20 (朱鞘罷り通る - Shuzayama karitōru) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1956-11-20 (浅草三四郎) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1956-11-20 (婚約指輪) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1956-11-20 (流れる) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1956-11-21 (あなた買います) Shōchiku (Masaki Kobayashi) * 1956-11-21 (女競輪王 - Onna keirin ō) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1956-11-21 (霧の音) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1956-11-21 (沖縄の民) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1956-11-25 (剣豪相馬武勇伝　檜山大騒動) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1956-11-27 (女優) 近代映協 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1956-11-27 (世にも面白い男の一生　桂春団治) 宝塚映画 (Keigo Kimura) * 1956-11-28 (つゆのあとさき) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1956-11-28 (真珠誕生) 新理研 (Ken Akimoto) * 1956-11-28 (新平家物語　静と義経) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1956-11-28 (魔像) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1956-11-28 (続・飢える魂) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1956-11-28 (孫悟空　第一部) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-11 (ちびくろさんぼのとらたいじ) / 人形映画製作所 (Tadahito Mochinaga) December * 1956-12-05 (花ふたたび) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1956-12-05 (母孔雀) Toei (Masanori Igayama) * 1956-12-05 (牛乳屋フランキー) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1956-12-05 (坊ちゃんの逆襲) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1956-12-05 (男の花道) 宝塚映画 (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1956-12-05 (孫悟空　第二部) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1956-12-05 (第三非常線) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1956-12-11 (人形佐七捕物帖　妖艶六死美人) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1956-12-11 (神変美女桜) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1956-12-11 (警視庁物語　追跡七十三時間) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1956-12-12 (この女に手を出すな) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-12-12 (あばれ鳶) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1956-12-12 (高校生と殺人犯) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1956-12-12 (サザエさん) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-12-12 (地底の歌) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1956-12-12 (酔いどれ牡丹　前篇・地獄の使者　後篇・深夜の美女) Eiga (Ryōhei Arai) * 1956-12-12 (てんてん娘　第一部 てんてん天気は日本晴れ) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-12-12 (てんてん娘　第二部 てんてん娘に花が咲く) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-12-19 (台風騒動記) / 山本プロ　(Satsuo Yamamoto) * [1956-12-19 (漫才学校　ゴリラ大暴れ) / Kyōto Eiga / Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1956-12-19 (美男をめぐる十人の女) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1956-12-19 (母白雪) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1956-12-19 (拳銃を捨てろ) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1956-12-19 (おしどりの間) Eiga (Kengo Kimura) * 1956-12-19 (月蝕) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1956-12-19 (妻恋峠) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1956-12-19 (アチャコ行状記　嫁取り試験) 宝塚映画 (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1956-12-26 (新諸国物語　七つの誓い 黒水仙の巻) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1956-12-26 (恐怖の空中殺人) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1956-12-26 (空の大怪獣　ラドン) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1956-12-26 (眠狂四郎無頼控) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1956-12-27 (若ノ花物語　土俵の鬼) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1956-12-27 (人間魚雷出撃す) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1956-12-28 (相馬の唄祭) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1956-12-28 (踊る摩天楼) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1956-12-28 (鬼姫競艶録) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-12-28 (妖雲里見快挙伝) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1956-12-28 (編笠権八 - Amigasa konpachi) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1956-12-28 (君を愛す) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) See also * Category:Released in 1956 Sources * 1956年 公開作品一覧　552作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1956